Changes in Life
by Hime's Prince
Summary: After a near accident, Troy realizes that his bff is the love of his life. Their relationship grows but they're separated by universities. When they see each other agian, Troy is now a NBA player with enemies. Gabriella is a mystery. [TG] R


**Changes in Life**

**Summary: **Troy Bolton, realizes his best friend is the love of his live. After a near accident, Troy realizes that. Their relationship grows deeply but they're separated by universities. When they see each other agian, Troy is now a NBA player with enemies. Gabriella is.. a mystery. [T/G R&R!

**A/N: **Read on, it gets better PLEASE REVIEW ! D

**Disclaimer: **I own posters of Zanessa, Zac and Vanessa, but I definitely do not own HSM, or any of the characters. DONT SUE ME DISNEY! x

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Our Friendship is Over**

_The rain drops and the tear drops fell to the ground simultaneously. The rain washed the tears off his face. His eyes burnt of pain and anger. His heart torn apart, in ways he didn't think was possible._

_He took out his wallet and looked a picture so familiar, yet so distant to him. His hand grasped his leg, which was crying out in pain. He stared into the picture, the boy, so young and full of innocence reminded him of nothing now. It all seemed so long ago. The girl, so beautiful and pure, her eyes spoke lies now. _

_His leg screamed furiously. He kneeled down on the wet cement and allowed the water to fall on him slowly, little by little. _

_He closed his eyes and let his mind flowed back to before all this happen. When they first met…_

Eight Years Ago

The moment his sparkling blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyes, the connection was inevitable. The Christmas Eve party, was of course the event that brought them together. They were only sixteen, so young and full of innocence.

They bonded quickly, especially after he knew that she went to his school. They participated in the musicals together, she would go watch his basketball games, life was well. Now, it was senior year. After a one year, meaningful relationship, Troy felt like she was a part of his life that he couldn't live without.

-

Troy Bolton walked up behind his best friend, Gabriella Montez, and put his hands around Gabriella's eyes. As he was about to open his mouth and say 'guess who!', Gabriella giggled and said "Troy Bolton."

"How'd you know?! Are you psychic or something?" Troy teased and squeezed her nose between his two fingers. Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "So immature, who else could it be?" She teased. Troy poked his hand at her waist to tickler her, but she dodged it just in time. "Haha, miss me, miss me now you gotta…" She didn't finish her sentence. She saw Stacie come up from behind Troy.

''Hey, Troy-ikins!" Stacie said as she wrapped her arms around Troy and kissed him on the lips. Gabriella shifted away uncomfortably as Troy tried to pull his girlfriend off of him. Gabriella looked away awkwardly. Troy looked at Gabriella, somehow, he felt like he was cheating on her, but they weren't even together!

"Jeez, get a room you guys." Taylor rolled her eyes as she came with Chad behind them.

Stacie laughed her cheer leader laugh. "They're just jealous, right, Troy?" Stacie hugged Troy al the tighter, and Gabriella felt all the worse. "Well, I have Dance now, so I'll see you later, Troy-ikins!" Stacie kissed him roughly and walked away. Troy put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Ready to go to chemistry?" Troy grinned, as if nothing had happened. Gabriella smiled weakly.

Troy helped Gabriella hold her books. "We're going to Chemistry now, so you guys have fun makin' out and don't be late for class." Troy made a face at his friends and walked off with Gabriella.

As soon as they left, Sharpay, Troy's ex-girlfriend, came around the corner and stopped Chad and Taylor in their tracks.

"Is Troy still hanging out with that… loser?" Troy, who was going back to Gabriella's locker to get the Chemistry textbook they had left behind heard this and glared angrily at Sharpay. Chad and Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella come up behind Sharpay.

"So?" Sharpay demanded. Gabriella put her hand on Troy's chest as a motion to stop him, but it she couldn't.

"Is she the loser you're talking about?" Troy's voice came from behind Sharpay, motioning Gabriella to stay closer to him. "You better start having some respect for people, or you'll end up having no one to talk to but your many, many useless mirrors." Troy shot at Sharpay. Sharpay gave him a gaped mouth look and stomped off angrily.

"Nobody insults my best friend and gets away with it." Troy looked down at the petite girl beside him. She smiled and reached for her Chemistry textbook. Troy took that from her as well and they continued back on their way to the Chemistry lab.

Taylor shook her head slightly. "Why can't Troy see that Stacie isn't the girl for him and Gabriella is?" Taylor demanded, flustered.

"Who knows, who knows?" Chad kissed his girlfriend softly.

It was so obvious that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were deeply in love with each other. Why couldn't they see it?

-

In the midst of chemistry class, Troy had gone to the washroom. They were doing a semi-dangerous lab. As Troy was heading back to the chemistry lab, he smelled fire and saw a smoke coming out from inside the lab.

The fire bell came on and the sprinklers went off. '_Gabriella' _That was the only thing Troy could think of before running towards the chemistry lab.

"Stop right there, young man. Where do you think you're going? Go outside!" The teacher practically pushed Troy out towards the doors of the school. "You don't understand! There's a girl in there and I—" He couldn't finish the sentence. _Love her? _He never thought about it.

The teacher shook his head and pushed him outside.

Troy waited desperately outside rubbing his hands together. Piles of students came out, yet still no sign of Gabriella. As almost the last students came out, the smoke got worse. Troy ran towards the school doors and tried to push his way in.

"You don't understand!! I must go in there! Gabriella, she's--!" The teachers pushed him back from the doors.

"Troy? I'm right here." Troy turned around and surely enough, to his right was Gabriella. Troy immediately went over and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Oh my god, you had no idea how worried you had me." Troy kissed her lightly on the forehead.

_Did he.. just kiss me? _Gabriella looked up at Troy and their eyes met. Troy lowered his head and leaned forward to kiss her, but she bounced away.

"Troy! Um, I just saw Stacie coming over, you better go and find her!" Gabriella said as she turned to run away. Troy grabbed her hand.

"Chad and Taylor were right. Why couldn't I see it before?" Troy said, holding her hand tightly as Stacie approached them. Gabriella kept trying to get Troy to let go, but Troy had a death grip on her.

Stacie crossed her arms as she got to Troy and Gabriella.

"What are you doing holding her hand?" Stacie demanded.

"We're over, Stacie. My friends were right. The one I don't love you, but I am deeply, madly in love with her." With that, Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss.

"Augh!" Stacie gaped. Shocked, she stomped off to her friends.

Gabriella tried pulling away, but he was amazing. He was right. She was in love with him too. She kissed him back.

"When I thought you were in the fire, that's when it hit me. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be the Troy Bolton I am now." Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Gabriella smiled. She had always felt this way for Troy.

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand towards their friends.

"Our friendship is officially over." They smiled and kissed. "Something new's about to begin."

Chad and Taylor laughed. "About time!"

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! Please R/R!!!**


End file.
